Watch out Jean!
by Becs
Summary: A story with all the Brotherhood. A talent show and some pom-poms. This is what happens when you hate cheereaders too much.


"Ready girls? Ready, okay!" Jean grinned and flashed her pom-poms in the air with all the flair and sex appeal she could muster. "Bayville, Bayville kick their asses! Stun them with your kicks and passes! Show them how we shake our booty! Yes I know I'm such a cutie!"

"Boooo!"

"You suck!" Jean stuck her hands on her hips and glared at Lance and Pietro, sitting at the top of the bleachers. She tossed her scarlet hair and, choosing to ignore them, directed her squad into the second part of the cheer.

"Go home team, go home team, go, go, go home team! Go home team, go home team, go, go, go home team!"

"Take it off!" Pietro called from the bleachers.

"Stick it Maximoff," Mindy called, giving him the fingers.

"No Mindy not the fingers!" Lance mocked, pretending to shield his face. Pietro stood up on the bleaches and shook imaginary pom-poms.

"I'm Mindy, I'm cute, and rich as rich to boot! I'm skanky, a whore, and much, much, much ,much more!"

Lance joined in, waving his own pom-poms. "I'm shameless, a hussy, I sure as hell ain't fussy! I suck, I blow, that's why I'm such a ho!"

Lance shook his pom-poms in adoring worship as Pietro cat-walked down the bleachers, flicking his imaginary long hair. "I'm Jean, I'm pretty, the guys all think I'm witty! I'm charming, not lazy, for me the guys go crazy! Don't touch me, don't pinch me, you sure as hell can't kiss me! Go me, go me, I'm perfect can't you see?"

Lance chorused with, "go Grey, go Grey, she always gets her way!" The two boys pranced down onto the ground and stood in front of the astonished cheerleaders, still in cheerleader mode. Pietro slapped Lance's hand in mock anger.

"Don't touch me creep! I know I'm irresistible, and I just_ ask_ for my ass to be pinched, but you have got to learn to control yourself!" He turned to Jean and gave her the bitchy top-to-toe, and drawled sarcastically, "_love_ your outfit."

Lance jumped to Pietro's side and called out, "give me a J!"

"J!" Pietro shouted, making the letter with his body.

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me an A!"

"A!"

"Give me a N!"

"N!"

"And what does it spell!?!"

"Jean!"

"And what am I!?!"

"A sadistic whore!"

"And Mindy!?!""Just a whore!"

"You are so dead Maximoff!" Mindy screamed, rushing at the white-haired teen.

"Run Lance run!" Pietro called, "attack of the killer cheerleaders!" The whole group of cheerleaders rushed after the escaping boys, screaming insults at the top of their lungs.

"Pietro you wanker!"

"Lance, you are criminally insane!"

"Pietro, you need therapy!"

"Get your asses back here!"

"Our boyfriends will _so_ be kicking your butts!" The boys laughed and soon lost the enraged cheerleaders.

"It's okay Mindy," Jean reassured her friend, "they're just jerks, and nobody saw."

Next week, the Talent Show 

"The Brotherhood are doing an item?" Jean frowned, looking at the program.

"Yeah," Kitty frowned, "like, I didn't know they had any talent."

Jean shrugged, "guess we'll see if that's true soon." Finally, it was time for the Brotherhood's item. 

The stage went dark, and then, to Jean's horror, the lights came on to reveal Pietro, Lance, Todd and Freddy, all dressed as cheerleaders, pom-poms at the ready. Cheers and wolf-whistles sounded throughout the hall. Pietro grinned and placed his hands on his hips and said in perfect imitation of Jean, "ready? Okay!" And then the item started. Guys hooted and laughed as Lance and Pietro's imitation of the squad began.

"I'm Mindy, I'm cute, and rich as rich to boot! I'm skanky, a whore, and much, much, much, much more!" Jean hid her head in her hands as they began on the next round. "I'm Jean, I'm pretty, the guys all think I'm witty! I'm charming, not lazy, for me the guys go crazy!"

Laughter sounded throughout the entire hall and someone called out, "oh Jean, you're soooooo sexy!"

Pietro shook his pom-poms and crouched down, blew a kiss, then called, "uh-uh-ah! Look but don't touch!" as a guy in the front tried to grab him.

Cory, another trouble maker, leapt up on stage and before Pietro could do anything, swept the speedster off his feet and proceeded to carry him off stage, all the while saying at the top of his lungs, "Jean my love! Let me take you away! To the backseat of my car." Pietro slapped him and picked himself up, smoothing his skirt.

"Men," he scorned. The Brotherhood formed a line and flicked their pom-poms high, "we make it, we shake it, we dare ya! Come on take it! We'll smash ya, we'll whack ya, or maybe we'll just slap ya! We're cheerleaders, we're cheerleaders, we sure ain't got no shame! We're cheerleaders, we're cheerleaders, come on bitch say ma name!"

The hall erupted in a din of roars, stamps, cheers and whistles as the Brotherhood slipped into their finishing pose. Cory rushed back on stage and grabbed Pietro again, swinging him over his shoulder and running off stage whilst Pietro beat him on the back with his fists. Quickly the teachers escorted the rest of the Brotherhood off the stage.

"I will never, ever, live this down," Jean muttered, burying her face in her hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ha ha! Freddy in a dress! Ha ha Lance in a dress! Shame Jean! I hope you go to therapy because of this! ( In case you can't tell I don't like little Miss Goody-two-shoes. )


End file.
